Zimvoid
The Zimvoid is the name given to an extra-dimensional planetoid that appears in several issues of the comic series. Summary In Issue 46, both Zim and Dib detect an Irken distress signal coming from Pandora's Quadrangle and go to investigate it. Arriving at the signal's location, their ships are sucked through a portal and find themselves deposited over a small planet surrounded by such portals and with a massive tower-like machine in its center. Their ships malfunction, presumably as an effect of the tower, and crash among piles of other Voot Runners. Zim is then captured by the planet's inhabitants, who wear bug-like armor, while Dib and GIR escape into some underground caves and find an entire city full of copies of Zim. Issue 47 opens with Zim's captors (more copies of himself) explaining that the portals surrounding the planet, which are created by the failed superweapon in its middle, each lead to a different alternate universe. All the Zims present in the Zimvoid (as they've dubbed the location) each followed the distress signal into their respective version of the Quadrangle, and ended up stranded on the planet. Unable to leave, they've since established a strict hierarchy, with each Zim numbered and assigned a job according to that number, with Zim Number 1 ruling over all of them from the tower with his 100 elites, the useful Zims allowed to live in the walled city at its base, and all the rejects forced to live in the caves. Meanwhile, Dib learns all of this as well when he meets the Zim Resistance, a group of renegade Zims who refuse to abide by the hierarchy, both due to how repressive it is and because they each all think they should be Number 1. Their leader, the Elder, has a plan to recruit aid from the Zim gladiators fighting in the arena for the right to move up the ranks, and with Dib and GIR's help they break into the arena just as Zim (who has been fighting his counterparts for a better role) is about to fight Zim 100 for the right to join Number 1's elite. In Issue 48, Dib's interference inadvertently allows his Zim to beat Zim 100, as he accidentally talks 100 into knocking himself out while trying to convince him to join the Resistance. This allows Zim to take his place as a member of the elite, and he's taken to the tower. There, he's informed by Zim Number 2 on why Number 1 is the greatest Zim, and how all the elites train rigorously to become just as good as him; in exchange, once they're done training, Number 1 gives them restored Voots and improved weapons, and then sends them back through the portals to conquer their own Earths. At the same time, Zim 100 informs the Resistance and the other arena Zims about all this. Infuriated at the revelation that Number 1 could have sent them all home at any time, the other gladiators join the Resistance, which then storms Number 1's tower. After the resulting battle, most of the Zims on both sides are knocked out, with the remaining rebels (Dib, GIR, Zim 2000, and Zim 2002) being captured by Zim and Zim Number 2; the latter keeps guard on the unconscious members, while the former takes the others before Number 1. And to everyone's shock, Number 1 reveals that he's actually a robotic suit containing an alternate Dib. Facts of Doom *The story arc in which the Zimvoid appears (Issues 46 to 49) is dubbed "Battle Void". Presumably this was to keep secret Issue 46's twist ending that it's full of copies of Zim. *Oddly, GIR functions fine in the Zimvoid despite all the Zims saying that their GIRs don't work there. It is possbile it had something to do with GIR being with Dib when they entered the Zimvoid. *One of the Zims in the Zimvoid resembles a space bee seen in Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. *According to the Elder, the Zims only just started arriving in the Zimvoid six months before the story's present. Category:Issue 46 Category:Issue 47 Category:Issue 48 Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Comic Exclusive Locations Category:Locations Category:Minor Locations Category:Intergalactic Locations Category:Planets